


He makes it worth it

by handsomeparty



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty





	He makes it worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatum/gifts).



Being a cop could take a toll on a man. Hell, even a vampire. It wasn't that it made Bishop sick like the common lot; it was just a whole slew of victims, and nothing to eat.

The job was tiring, though, and his body did bend under pressure sometimes. It may have been a means of appearing human, but he wasn't as invincible as he seemed to be.

When he'd gotten home that Thursday night (Friday morning, was it? His mind was so shot), the house had been completely dark, save for a light above the oven. The stiff silence had only been broken by a soft rain outside.

His eyes were only half-open as he dragged himself to the bathroom, making a quick job of brushing his teeth.

He clicked open the door to his bedroom, sure and steady, careful not to disturb Marcus.

The redhead was breathing just loud enough for Bishop to hear, putting a small smile on the blonde's lips. He almost looked angelic; such a switch from reality.

Stripping down to his boxers, he slid on a pair of powder blue pajamas, and sank onto the bed.

A flash of lightning caused Marcus' body to jolt for a moment, but he continued to sleep, snoring lightly.

Bishop's eyes drooped, his brain a mess of incoherent thoughts. With a quick kiss to his partner's forehead, he set himself snug beside Marcus, and fell asleep.


End file.
